¿Por qué inseguro?
by ShadowPhantomPuppet
Summary: Una reunión para pasar las fiestas con todos los amigos juntos, en la noche de 24, en bispera de navidad. Shadow esta mirando la ventana, y la nieve acumulándose en ella. Se siente inseguro de confesarle sus sentimientos a Rouge, y de como decirle que no tendrían un futuro normal. [Fic participante en la actividad anual "Las Campanas Rotas de Tails" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**Hola a todos:**

 **[Fic participante en la actividad anual "Las Campanas Rotas de Tails" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]**

 **Mi situación era la siguiente:** (Personaje X) quiere declarar sus sentimientos a (Personaje Y) pero se siente inseguro. !

 **Espero que cumpla con sus expectativas.**

* * *

 **¿Por qué inseguro?**

Los copos de nieve caían y se acumulaban formando una hermosa capa blanca en las montañas, pero algunos también cayeron en el marco de una de las ventanas de una gran cabaña que funcionaba de refugio de esquiadores entre las montañas.

Esa ventana pertenecía a una habitación en la cual se encontraba a Omega sentado en una esquina, estaba desactivado para conservar energía para la mañana siguiente. En el otro extremo de la habitación, se encontraba Shadow tan serio como de costumbre, estaba echado en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza y miraba a la ventana antes mencionada, toda la escena iluminada por una pequeña vela en la mesa de noche, porque solo había luz eléctrica en la sala y comedor.

Ellos no eran los únicos en el acogedor lugar, también se encontraban Sonic, Tails, Cream, Amy y todos los demás. Se habían reunido allí para pasar las fiestas, era 24 de Diciembre y se quedarían allí supuestamente hasta año nuevo. Él no tenía ninguna intención de ir, pero hasta Vector, Charmy y Espio se hicieron presentes así que no le quedo de otra, además que fue para que Sonic le dejara de insistir.

El gesto de Shadow era de piedra pero en verdad se notaba que las cosas no estaban del todo bien.

"Espero que hayas tenido cuidado con esas puntas de tus guantecitos de cocina que usas cuando toques su piel". "Más te vale que en la cama no se le doble sus alas porque no va poder volar y yo me encargaré de que tu no puedas volver a caminar". "Se muy delicado al tratarla o yo seré muy rudo al golpearte después".

Estos eran los pensamientos del erizo en esos momentos, sí, algo no estaba bien.

* * *

Una sombra se levantaba de la cama en una habitación oscura, era una figura alta y fuerte con una especie de puas o cabellos largos y gruesos que le caían por la espalda y los hombros.

Knuckles salió al pasillo de las demás habitaciones, se le notaba las gotas de sudor alrededor del cuerpo y el cansancio pero unos constantes pasos en el pasillo no lo dejaban dormir.

Cuando salió todo estaba oscuro, como dije, solo había luz eléctrica en el comedor y la sala. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la falta de iluminación, así que logró divisar una pequeña lucecita amarilla, una velita y un bulto negro recostado en la pared.

\- ¿Por qué caminas por los pasillos a esta hora? – preguntó algo irritado por la interrupción de su descanso.

\- ¿Te afecta en algo? –respondió la sombra acercándose a él.

\- Sí, estamos intentando dormir, Shadow -.

\- ¿Estamos? Pensé que solo Rouge dormía aquí -.

Knuckles se quedó mudo, eso era verdad, ella quería la habitación más lujosa y grande del lugar. Y esa era la única que alcanzaba la mayoría de los "requisitos" y los demás dormían en los pisos de abajo con las habitaciones más pequeñas.

\- Eso no te importa, tú tampoco deberías estar aquí, por muy amigos que sean o por muy enamorado estés de ella –lo retó el rojo, dando un paso hacia delante.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el erizo con actitud sorprendida y enojada.

\- No te hagas el idiota conmigo, ella lo sabe –Shadow se tensó por dentro- los demás quizás lo sospechábamos pero ella sabe lo que sientes. Me dijo que no te iba a esperar para siempre, dijo que eras el tesoro, la joya, más brillante y valiosa que había visto en su vida pero también la más difícil de robar y que se rindió. Fue por eso que dormí con ella…. –Shadow se le endureció más el rostro al saber que lo que el sospechó y de lo que estuve renegando en su cuarto, era cierto- …me le declare, me acepto, pero no quiere como a ti….ya que se le escapó varias veces tu nombre, pero no dejaré que la sigas haciendo sufrir -.

\- Tú no tienes derecho a hablar por ella, ¿cómo se si lo que me dices es verdad? -.

\- ¡Pues tú no tienes derecho a jugar con sus sentimientos! –gritó apuntándole con el dedo.

\- No me señales sin siquiera saber el por qué hago esto, tú no sabes nada y ella tampoco -.

Ambos se tensaron demasiado, Knuckles no soportaba ese comportamiento de parte del erizo, no lo soportaba y sin pensarlo le dio un golpe en plena mandíbula, la forma de vida definitiva ni se tambaleó, solo volteó el rostro al impacto del golpe.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Pelea! – le gritó alterado el equidna en posición de lucha.

\- No…no quiero dañar a quien si podrá hacerla feliz de verdad el resto de su vida –el erizo negro bajo la mirada al suelo, como arrepentido o pidiendo disculpas.

\- ¿Y por qué no puedes ser tú? –ambos se miraron casi asustados al oír su voz.

Ella salió a la puerta, se cubría solo con la sábana, ya que se encontraba desnuda por las acción llevaba a cabo con el equidna horas atrás. Se reclino en el marco de la puerta, esperando la respuesta de Shadow.

\- ¿Rouge? ¿Estás despierta? –preguntó Knuckles tomándole la mejilla.

\- Sí, Knuckles, los escuche. Gracias por defenderme por yo puedo encarar mis problemas sola -.

\- ¿Segura preciosa? –preguntó el rojo tomándole la mano con delicadeza. Shadow solo cruzó sus brazos y miro para otro lado.

\- Sí…..y creo que tú también deberías afrontar esto, Shadow, solo te pido que me expliques el por qué, solo te pido eso -.

\- Entonces…yo los dejo solos, pero si necesitas ayuda Rouge, solo llámame –dijo Knuckles y se retiró en silencio con dirección a las escaleras.

Rouge le invitó a Shadow a pasar a la habitación, el aceptó pero en realidad no quería estar en el lugar en el cual ella y Knuckles lo han habían hecho.

Miró una bata colgada detrás de la puerta, la tomó y la usó para cubrir al murciélago para que dejara de usar solo esa manta. Ella se lo agradeció y se sentó enfrente de él en unos sofás que había en el cuarto.

\- Él ya te dijo casi todo, sé que sientes algo por mí, no lo niegues porque ya prácticamente lo confesaste. Solo me queda preguntar por qué no quieres estar conmigo –Rouge puso una mano sobre la de él- ¿es por algo que yo hice? ¿por lo de tu pasado? ¿te da miedo? -.

Tras la última pregunta de Rouge tratando de adivinar, Shadow levantó la mirada de golpe y la miró a los ojos. La cazadora de tesoros supo que había dado en el blanco. Ella lo conocía muy bien y esa era su mirada de ilusión cuando ella sabía lo que sentía, aun cuando su gesto era de piedra.

La murciélago se levantó del sofá y se sentó en las piernas de su amigo, puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué tienes miedo, cariño? Vamos, dímelo. Porque yo de verdad quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero ser la madre de tu hijos y envejecer contigo –Shadow la abrazó.

\- Es que en realidad, es inseguridad, no tanta en admitirlo, lo que de verdad me da temor decirte en que yo no podre envejecer contigo, Rouge -.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –le acarició la mejilla.

\- Soy la forma de vida definitiva, no sé si lo llegaste a leer en los informes del Profesor pero….yo soy inmortal, estoy exactamente igual que el día en que te conocí, yo no voy a envejecer, no puedo y lo que de verdad temo es el que algún día…..voy a verte morir -.

Rouge no lo sabía, se imaginó toda una vida a su lado, tener hijos, educarlos, verlos crecer juntos y al final terminar sus vidas juntos. Pero todo se trataría de apariencia, por cómo se verían físicamente, quizás el nunca perdería su energía, pero esa energía la mantendría joven por siempre.

\- Shadow The Hedgehog, la muerte es algo que nos va a llegar a todos -.

\- A mí no, por eso quiero que estés con alguien que te brinde una vida normal -.

\- Eso no lo sabemos, de repente, si tu no fueras inmortal igual me hubiera tocado morir antes que tú o quizás no, no lo sabemos. Yo te amo Shadow, y este miedo que tienes lo tenemos todos. También veremos morir a nuestros amigos y ellos me verán morir a mí. Así es la vida, no te sirve solo quedarte con lo que crees que te durará para siempre, porque eso no pasará, muchas cosas se irán y otras llegaran. Toma a las joyas, como ejemplo, yo las robo, me las quedo, pero al final siempre se van y consigo otras y eso incluye a las chaos emeralds no importa cuánto las busquemos, al final siempre se van de nuevo -.

\- Rouge -.

\- Dime, Shadow -.

\- ¿Estás dispuesta a eso? ¿De verdad? -.

\- Si, mi amor. Disfruta tu vida eterna al máximo, al igual que yo lo hago con mi vida finita. Y para disfrutarla al máximo hay que estar con quien amamos de verdad y yo quiero estar contigo y sé que tú también lo deseas -.

Shadow no podía estar más feliz con lo que escuchaba, ella no le importaba lo que fuera a venir, ella quería estar con él porque lo amaba, ella no tenía miedo. La tomó en sus brazos como una princesa y la beso apasionadamente en los labios, un beso de agradecimiento por su amistad y el amor que estaban por cosechar.

\- Y yo quiero pedirte perdón Shadow, por más que deteste hacerlo –entro el equidna rojo a la habitación que había estado escuchando todo detrás de la puerta para cuidar a Rouge- yo no sabía que eras inmortal, por muy genial que suene, tiene un doloroso precio y no es algo que yo esté dispuesto a aceptar. Cuídala mucho, solo alguien con tu corazón y tu valor se la merece y ella te merece a ti -.

\- Muchas gracias Knuckles,…pero que nadie se entere de esta conversación –dijo Shadow entre ¿divertido? y amenazante.

\- No te preocupes erizo –le respondió el guardián de la Master Emerald y ahora sí, se retiró a su habitación, un poco triste pero aliviado de que Rouge estaba en buenas manos.

En la habitación Rouge quería disfrutar el resto de la noche con su nuevo novio y el la llevo a su habitación, Omega seguía desactivado (así que no había problema), y allí consumaron su amor por fin. Las apariencias no importarían, lo que digan los demás tampoco importaría ellos, no habrían miedos por parte de ninguno de los dos, se unieron físicamente en nombre de su amor.

\- ¿Shadow? -.

\- Dime -.

\- Son las 5:00 am, es 25….Feliz navidad, mi amor -.

\- Feliz Navidad, eres el mejor regalo, te amo, Rouge The Bat -.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí acabo este escrito.**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!**


End file.
